


Tiny Intruder

by TheSwiftWind



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Gen, Jealousy, MLP Next Gen - Freeform, Next-Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 05:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSwiftWind/pseuds/TheSwiftWind
Summary: Fluttershy has a new baby and Pandora is NOT happy. Not one bit. But maybe Auntie Flutters can quell her fears.





	Tiny Intruder

**Author's Note:**

> This was a birthday fic I made for Lopoddity's birthday some time ago because she's awesome and deserves the best for her characters. This was also based on a headcanon she had for her character Pandora and the relationship she has with Auntie Fluttershy.  
> Pandora and Rosemary belong to Lopoddity (DeviantART)/@lopoddityart (Tumblr)

Fluttershy hummed a sweet little tune as she tidied up her kitchen countertop, waiting for her cookies to be done baking. They were a special chocolate chip recipe her mother had taught her long ago and someday, she had hoped to share it with her own daughter Rosemary. 

 

Suddenly she heard her baby crying out for her mama. The Pegasus quickly flew to the living room along with her husband Bulk Biceps to find a somewhat cute but saddening sight: Pandora in a pose reminiscent of an irate cat and baby Rosemary bawling. Fluttershy scooped up the tiny Pegasus and rocked her a bit to calm her down. “There, there, sweetie. It’s okay. Mommy’s here.” She turned her attention to the draconequus cub. “Pandora, what happened?”

 

“She’s what happened! That small pest is the problem!”, Pandora squeaked, pointing to the sniffling baby. “She needs to go!”

 

Fluttershy bit the inside of her cheek to suppress a smile She knew EXACTLY what the problem was. Clearing her throat, she looked to Bulk and said, “Bulky Bear? Would you mind taking Rosie to her room? I need to have a little talk with Panny.”

 

“Sure thing, Flutter Butter,” agreed the larger Pegasus, giving his wife a sweet peck on the cheek before gently taking Rosemary into his arms and leaving the room.

 

Fluttershy then sat down on one of her couches and patted the seat next to her for Pandora to come. The cub gave a little huff before joining her. The mare smiled before asking, “Now, Pandora, what seems to be the problem?”

 

“Hmph. The problem is that tiny intruder! She bugs me with her annoying babbling and cooing!”

 

The Pegasus put a hoof to her own mouth and gave a somewhat pondering look. “Maybe I’ll buy you some earmuffs to help with that.”

 

Pandora was shocked at that answer. Surely her favorite Auntie would want to side with her and make the baby go away! “She also drools on my fur! It’s very icky!”

 

Fluttershy tried not to giggle at this as she gave another ‘solution’. “Well then, we’ll just have to wrap you up in little towels so your fur stays soft and drool-free.”

 

The young draconequus made an irritated sound before finally spitting out, “She’s taking all the love away! You’re supposed to love me the most and give me cuddles and cookies!” Pandora sniffled, trying to keep any tears from falling out. “You’re… you’re like my second Mommy…”

 

“Oh Panny…” The sweet mare took Pandora into her arms and planted a loving kiss on her fluffy head. “I’m not mad at you in the slightest. In fact, I know exactly what you’re going through because well… I went through it myself.”

 

Pan looked up at her with surprise. Her Auntie Fluttershy was jealous of somepony before? “You… you were?”

 

“Mmhm. It happened around the time my brother Zephyr Breeze was born. I tried not to let it bother me, but I still felt like he was stealing all the love my mommy and daddy used to give me.” She gave a sigh before continuing. “Sometimes I would get really sad and hide in my room, thinking they didn’t have time for me anymore.”

 

Tilting her head in a curious manner, Pandora questioned, “Then what happened?”

 

The Pegasus smiled as if recalling a memory. “My daddy came into my room and talked with me, just like I’m doing right now with you. He told me that no matter what, he and Mommy would always love me and would never shut me out on purpose. He also told me that with Zephyr being born, I would get even more love because it wouldn’t be just my mommy and daddy, but also my baby brother giving me love.”

 

The young cub gazed down, processing the information her auntie gave her. “So you’re saying that your baby is gonna love me too?”

 

Fluttershy gave her a warm grin. “Of course. Who wouldn’t love such a sweet and smart little cubby like you?” She nuzzled Pan’s cheeks affectionately, eliciting giggles from the small draconequus.

 

“Stop it, Auntie! That tickles!” She tried batting her paws in order to make Fluttershy stop, but really she was enjoying the attention.

 

The mare then stopped with a gentle chuckle and looked to Pandora with the most loving gaze she could give. “Give it time, Pandora and you’ll grow to love Rosemary like she was your own baby sister.”

 

“I guess she can stay… for now” she mewed in frustration, crossing her tiny arms.

 

Fluttershy simply smiled amusingly, knowing this was a step in the right direction at least.


End file.
